High School Batkids
by Quinis
Summary: Response to a Tumblr prompt. An AU where Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian (with added Cass and other familiar faces) are in high school.


**The Prompt:** _Can I ask for the batkids (mainly the Robins- Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian) where they're in high school (even Damian who probably skipped grades...or maybe he's just there lol) and one of them says "Tomorrow is my deadline. But my doctor told me to stay in bed. So... SLEEP IN MY PLACE...PLEASE!"_

 **Notes:** I managed to finish this one in my free time so here, have a one shot instead of a chapter. I just titled this 'High School Batkids' as a placeholder but hey, consider it a reference to 'High School Musical' now for no reason other than they both involve a theatre club (I think).

* * *

 **High School Batkids**

* * *

The theatre club knew trouble was brewing whenever certain people came into the room. There was the attractive, nice guy Dick who waved and smiled and everyone smiled back. There was the intelligent Tim Drake, who either rushed in with headphones around his neck or sluggishly stumbled in tired beyond belief. There was the lovely Cassandra, who they often didn't notice was there until she made herself known. Finally, there was the one they hoped didn't come through the doors, the homeschooled kid with a holier-than-thou attitude who stomped in and could only be placated with the presence of Carrie Kelley or the enthusiasm of Mia 'Maps' Mizoguchi.

Why did these vastly different people plague the theatre club? It was because of Jason Todd. He was the club's leader, the one who lived and breathed 'the classics'. He was the one who could do his own stunts, stunts none of them would be crazy enough to try.

On this day, the theatre club had to face something they had never faced before. All of them at once. There was nothing else they could do but turn to Carrie. The red head frowned and stepped into their path.

"Hi, Waynes," she said.

Instantly, they all responded. The noise was a roar of comments.

"Actually, it's still Grayson."

"Shut up, Grayson. We all know I'm the only Wayne here."

"We're here for Jason."

"Right, where is he?"

"I'm the only Wayne!"

"No one cares!"

Carrie held up her hands and it took a couple of moments; ("I'll kill you, Drake!" "Get arrested and have the police call Bruce then." "Grr-") but the boys stopped talking and bickering.

"Hi." Cass held up a hand and smiled. "Jason, please?"

Carrie crossed her arms. "He told me not to tell you where he is."

"Doesn't matter! He's sick and shouldn't be in school today," Dick countered.

Carrie stepped to the side. "If you can find him, then he's yours. Just don't disrupt our practice."

* * *

The family split up to search. Damian followed Carrie around like a little shadow. Tim started walking around with a thoughtful expression on his face. He disappeared into the dressing rooms. Dick took a seat in the audience and grinned at everyone as he settled into an audience role. Cass went up to the sound booth. After a couple of moments, Dick grinned and rocked. Hands gripping the back of his seat, he threw his body straight up before dropping down to his feet in the row behind where he had been sitting. He went up into the sound booth, where Cass still was.

There was Jason, curled up under the desk and sleeping softly. Dick picked him up and carried him out before he could wake up. Carrie frowned but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She had promised Jason to not tell his family where he had been hiding and she hadn't.

"-tt- They found him." Carrie decided to believe that Damian was upset that they would be leaving and not that they had found his adopted brother.

* * *

Jason stirred as his family regathered around him. For a couple of moments, he felt safe and warm. Then he realised he wasn't in the closeted space but a wide open one. He opened his eyes to the one thing he didn't want to see, his siblings.

"No," he grumbled, his voice weak and dry. His voice scratched at his throat. "Let me go."

"I'm not holding you captive," Dick was quick to point out. He even put Jason down onto his feet to prove it. Although he kept a hold around his brother's shoulders to keep the teen from tipping to the ground. Jason wobbled. His head kept spinning in circles, making it difficult to move or think. His eyelids were heavy and he yawned.

"You're tired and probably made your cold worse by sleeping in a dusty place like that," Dick pointed out.

"Time to go home, Todd," Damian grumbled. "I don't want to stay here a moment longer."

"You should get to bed," Tim said.

Jason glared at them. Or at least, he tried. It was difficult when his eyes closed.

"No. Tomorrow is my deadline. But my doctor told me to stay in bed. So... sleep in my place!" Jason blindly reached out and grabbed Tim's shoulders, there was no way he was going to ask Damian to do this. "Please!"

Tim blinked. "Deadline?" He looked to Dick as a look of realisation dawned on the elder's face.

"So that's what all that paper was!" Jason had been surrounded by scraps of paper. He dashed off to grab them, knowing that Jason would be able to support himself by holding onto Tim. He grabbed the paper and brought it back. "Here it is!"

Jason growled and took one trembling hand off Tim to reach for the papers.

"Give those back…" he said weakly.

"-tt- You're obviously sick," Damian grumbled. He looked up at Dick. "Just take us home. You can shove Todd into bed and this 'deadline' can wait."

"Nooo," Jason moaned. Tim hissed as the grip on his shoulders tightened. "Timmy, please. Sleep in my place."

Carrie took the papers from Dick and read over them. "This is the article you said you'd do about the club's next performance," she commented. "There's a deadline on this?"

"Gotta get it in tomorrow or won't be in paper," Jason grumbled. By now, he had deflated into Tim's arms. He was lazing up against the smaller teen with his eyes closed.

Carrie glared at Jason. "You came in sick to do this? While I applaud your dedication, you're an idiot." She passed the papers back to Dick. "Just get Tim to write it."

"No."

"I'll help," Cass said. She knew that Jason wanted the article to reflect what it was like in the theatre club and she had been here with him enough times and listened to Jason talk about it to have an appreciation for it all. She couldn't write the best though. "I say, Tim writes?" she suggested to Jason.

Jason nodded, finally relenting.

"Finally!" Damian huffed, throwing his hands in the air. He stormed out. Dick smiled at Carrie, waved to the other members and walked out.

"Help?" Tim said when he found he couldn't move with Jason weighing him down. Cass took Jason and hefted him over her shoulder and somehow still managed to glide out of the room with Tim following after.

"Well, that was interesting," Stephanie Brown, the blond girl who worked on music, lights and props commented. She had two phones held in her hands. One was hers and the other belonged to their script acquirer, adapter and writer, Maps. Mia, 'Maps' as everyone but Damian called her, Mizoguchi was grinning from her spot sitting at the edge of the stage.

"What did you do?" Carrie asked with a sigh, wondering if Steph's actions would bring the wrath of Bruce Wayne down upon them. Everyone knew Bruce was protective of his kids.

"Video," Steph held up her phone. "And pictures," and Maps' phone. "You can have it back in a moment Maps, I'm just sending these to me and Cass." Steph and Cass were friends.

"Cass?" Maps questioned with a pouting frown.

"She likes to have 'blackmail' material on her brothers. Not to use herself but to barter between them for favours or to support any of her brothers whenever the others gang up on them." Stephanie grinned. "And there was a lot of material in those few minutes."

"Just make sure this doesn't come back badly to the club," Carrie said. She turned to the stage and clapped her hands. "Alright people, back to work! We have a performance next week!"


End file.
